Endless Night
by Strausberg's Waltz
Summary: We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood… Riku was forced to leave his home and the one person he loves behind amidst a scourge of heartless. Now he is ready to return and save the only person that ever mattered to him.
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**Authors note:** Wow, I'm writing a fanfic? It has been forever since I wrote anything but; this idea attached to me a while ago and refused to let go. So this note in particular is going to be pretty long I have a lot I need to say before I start this thing. So here we go:

1\. So this idea started back when Game Grumps was doing their Bloodborne play through. Bloodborne is not usually a game that I would be interested in as horror is not my genre of choice. However I fell in love with the game watching their play through. To make a long story short, it led to the thought of my favorite series of all time in that universe. So here is KH in the world of Bloodborne.

2\. If you have not seen/played Bloodborne there will be spoilers. I have all the major characters planed out. I am planning on using KH characters in roles that are similar to characters already in Bloodborne. Though I will also say that this is not going to follow the story of Bloodborne word for word. It has a KH twist and a good bit of my own ideas. It's just that the characters (bosses and NPC's) I wanted to utilize in my own way.

3\. This is not going to be a happy fic. Again this is not a usual genre for me. I thought about putting tragedy in the tags but decided against it (people don't like tragedies). But, there will be a lot of character death. This fic will not have a happy ending (at least as it is planned right now. I always write with a framework plan). I don't want to scare any of you away (see next number) but, if you want a happy/funny/romantic/lemon filled fic this is not the place to be.

4\. I am really scared to post this. Like I said at the start it has been forever since I wrote anything and it's a bit of a crossover and not something I see around the fandom much. So I really need to know if I am supported. If you like this chapter please leave a review. I will only keep writing if I feel confidant people are enjoying/want to see more of this.

5\. Also the name of this fic is subject to change. I don't really like it yet it doesn't quite fit. I am open to suggestions.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bloodborne in anyway shape or form.

 **Warnings:** This fic will contain Blood, Gore, Violence, Homosexual relationships, and Death (lots of death). If any of these offend/scare you please leave now. This is not meant for young readers.

 **Pairings** : I know I like to know this when starting a fic so here are the decided pairings (so far more might be added)- Main= Riku/Sora Side= Axel/Roxas, Leon/Cloud, Terra/Ven.

Okay, I think that's enough for 1 authors note. I have kept you up here too long, without further ado here is the first chapter.

 **Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

The sun hung low in the sky casting the world around it in colors deceivingly warm for the cold surrounding: reds as thick and rich as blood, oranges as fleeting and bright as fire, and yellows overshadowed by the depth of their darker cousins. At the horizon one could see the start of deep purples and jet black swirling pushing, begging to be set free. Let the night come… no… let the night end.

A lone figure moves down a worn, battered cobblestone path. The road was wide once having led to a great and prosperous city. What remained amidst this endless twilight was a shell of its former glory. Long ago people had stopped coming. Long ago this place was cursed. A stiff chilling breeze rushed down the path sending stone and debris tumbling in its wake. The figure paused as the wind bit into him. Long silver hair flew wildly up and straight back. [1] Aquamarine eyes closed listening to the sounds the wind left in its wake.

 _Turn back… leave this place…_

As quickly as the wind rushed in it was gone leaving only bone chilling cold in its place. Aquamarine eyes opened slowly locking straight ahead. Stone towered above him showing no sign of the city within. Though his eyes locked on the heavy oak framed by twisted iron, the entrance to a forgotten cursed land. A soft sigh escaped pale lips as the man continued towards the heavy entrance.

The stone echoed with each step taken by heavy black boots; a hollow sound as lifeless as many believed this place to be. He knew better, this place still held an abundance of life. Though the state of the beings beyond the towering walls and solid door he could not attest too. Reaching the surprisingly pristine wood of the door the man lifted a pale hand and ran one finger down the polished surface. He shuddered, gut clenching in anxiety at only the small contact, the first in years, with his home.

Allowing his hand to rest flat level with his frantically beating heart on the wooden surface before him Aquamarine eyes closed once more. His vision swam with images of a past he longed to return too. Shinning cobalt eyes, cinnamon spikes, sweet toothy grin framed by bright sunlight. Eyes opened again allowing the image that brought him back after all this time to settle and calm his nerves. He was here now, as he should have been years ago.

Lifting his hand again he knocked loudly the sound echoing through the air with sounds of life unheard to the surroundings in years. The sound reverberated for a minute then everything went silent. He waited…

 _Creak…_

The wood moved away slowly carefully creating a sliver of space for a single person to fit through. Straightening his back the man slipped inside. No sooner had the end of his black leather coat slipped through the opening than the door slammed shut once more. [2] No one greeted him except the long dead skeleton of a guard standing just past the entrance. With a slight bow in respect for the departed the man walked pasted the skeleton and into the main square.

Stone was the predominant material creating the street and walls around him. Rising out of the ground were Tudor style buildings: shops, restaurants, and homes. Littering the square where lamps still burning bright though their bases had once been surrounded by flowers they were now surrounded by only grey brown earth no longer capable of housing rich greenery. Finally a staircase leading to a large building it's wood sign unchanged from how he remembered it from years ago reading _Vexen's Clinic_ in neat scrawling letters. [3]

Quite, he needed to be quite. There was no sign of danger thus far and as it was he was in no condition to fight the creatures lurking within these walls. Cautiously he made his way straight through the square, up the stairs and aligned himself face to face with the solid door of the clinic. Heartbeat quickening with anxiety again he steadied himself bracing for the first test. Was he right? Was there still life in this place? This would defiantly be the first place to check. The clinic had always been known as a safe haven for the sick and injured. A place well respected and protected as many respected the kind but arrogant doctor who ran the clinic. Still deciding if he should knock or call out the man was startled by the sound of a voice.

"Who's there? Are you human or heartless?" The voice was male and each word was punctuated specifically and slightly pompous.

"Vexen?" The man whispered back letting out the breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"Human…" Vexen barely breathed the word. It was said more to himself but was heard among the still silence. "Your voice is unfamiliar to me. What are you doing outside on the night of the hunt?" Came the slightly wary reply.

"I only just came into town, back home."

"No one comes here anymore. No one wants to join a never ending hunt."

Vexen was wary of the stranger. The man had called this cursed place home but no one who had escaped before it was cursed would ever wish to return. It was a trick it had to be.

"I will not open these doors. Those that are here need not be exposed to the foul air on this long night," Vexen added hoping now that the strange man would leave and allow him to find solace in the few people alive in his clinic.

"I blame you not old friend. You have already answered one of my questions. I have one more for you then I will leave you in peace," The silver haired man spoke softly.

Vexen raised an eyebrow at the strange mans mannerisms though he knew the man could not see him through the thick wood, "What is your question. If I can I will provide an answer".

"Vexen, do you know where…" The stranger started off strong confident then paused for a moment before continuing shakily "Sora is?" He spoke the name is such a way that is reminded the doctor of a prayer.

Vexen allowed a soft gasp to escape his lips at the name. He now knew who the man at his door was. He had been younger a teenager the last he had seen the person that only wood separated him from. Rumor had it that he had promised to return and here he was.

"Riku?" Vexen whispered the name tempting fate to tell him it was true and the young man had returned.

"It's been far too long. I am sorry I could not return sooner," Riku responded.

The door creaked open slightly with a low groan of protest "Come in quickly".

Riku again found himself rushing through a small opening in a door and having it shut promptly behind him. Before he could even take in his surroundings he was pulled face to face with the other man. Deep forest green eyes stared right into his own bright Aquamarine. Riku blinked in surprise and Vexen pulled away and circled around him slowly examining every inch of him possible with his eyes. Riku shifted a little uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze but held still while he was examined. Finally after 4 full circles around him Vexen nodded satisfied.

"You grew your hair, I like it," Vexen commented.

Riku snorted rolling his eyes slightly "That's the first thing you want to point out".

"Would you prefer I point out your age? Or maybe lack there of would be a better way to think of it. It seems you where not completely unaffected by this place," Vexen replied waving a hand dismissively.

"I would say you have not aged a day yourself."

"No one has in this place. It is hard to tell how much time has passed, how long the hunt has continued. All that changes is the number of heartless. I swear they are growing still."

"I have been away almost 20 years now. Far to long I know but I was delayed." Riku leaned back against the doorframe as he spoke.[4]

Vexen turned away for a moment moving to create space to sit all the while motioning for Riku to continue.

"I was injured and found myself in need of time to recover. The wounds I received from the heartless where deep and difficult to heal. Though I am sure you would know that more than most."

Vexen finally cleared some space and lowered himself into a chair. He beckoned for Riku to sit across from him in the other clear space. Riku pushed off the doorframe and moved across the room to position himself in the given seat.

"I do know only too well how hard those types of wounds are to treat," Vexen sighed looking worn down by just the thought "So many good people came into this place injured and left as a Heartless. Your survival is a testament to your strength".

"It took nearly 5 years to heal completely and then more time to try and recover my strength," Riku sighed running his fingers through his hair in frustration "I have longed to return as I promised, though I was unable to bring more help with me. The outside worlds has forsaken Travers as a cursed world doomed to fade into darkness".

"Honestly I am surprised we have yet to descend completely," Vexen supplied setting his pointer finger over his chin and running his thumb thoughtfully over his lips. "There are still a few lingering survivors and hunters."

"You know for sure you are not the only one left?" A glint of hope came to Riku's eyes maybe he wasn't to late to save the only person that really mattered (to him anyway).

"I do. There are a few still alive in my beds upstairs. I have spoken with a few hunters as they pass through taking out new waves of heartless. They have spoken of other safe places and other survivors. It is about the only solace I have left, knowing there are others out there that still live on."

"Vexen, I still wish more than anything to know only one thing…" Riku trailed off letting the question be asked in silence. He knew the older doctor would know which question he was referring to.

"I wish I had a straight answer for you my boy," Riku visibly deflated at those words maybe he was too late after all "I am afraid I have heard nothing about Sora or Kairi for that matter since the hunt began. Sora especially I would expect news to travel about but I have heard nothing about any members for the Healing Church. Radiant Gardens has been shut tight and I know of no one who has gotten inside. [5]Not even Leon…" Vexen trailed off thoughtfully.

"Leon's alive?!" Riku straightened himself again this news sending another spark of hope through him.

"I spoke with him a few days ago when he made his rounds. He was one of the first to take up the call of the hunters," Vexen supplied and adding as an after thought "I also know it has been a priority for him to get into Radiant Gardens all this time".

Riku nodded letting the news sink in. It made sense that Sora would be inside the Church he had been raised within its walls. He would be able to find safety there through this endless night. Riku could almost see him in better times running down the stairs leading from the grand castle like cathedral waving and smiling ready to run off for the day. Riku shook himself out of the image bringing him back to the grim reality he was in. He felt a pang of loss wanting those carefree days back more than anything.

Riku leaned back in the chair he had been seated in looking up at the ceiling "I need to join the hunt. I cannot allow myself to pass the time waiting any longer".

Vexen stood slowly almost as if his body ached at the movement "I happen to know just the person to help you on that quest," cracking his stiff back and shoulders Vexen beckoned Riku to follow him as he made his way deeper into the clinic "Once you become a hunter I will have to ask you to leave the clinic. I will not open my doors a second time. There are too few left and I myself wish to stay safe from the scourge".

"I figured. You have done more than enough for me already. I am grateful you opened you doors to speak with me at all."

Vexen led him up a flight of stairs. Riku took note that the interior of the building was far more disheveled than the outside. Paint peeling from the walls, papers wet with blood both bright red and deep scarlet littered the ground. The railing of the stairs had deep scratches gouged into it. No light was seen filtering through the place and it was then Riku realized Vexen carried a small lamp with him on his belt. This clinic had once been kept pristine; time had taken its toll on the doctor though Riku dare not bring it up. Upstairs Riku found himself led to a large space filled with beds. A few sparse people looked up at him eyes wide with fear. This room was just as disheveled. Broken bottles, more paper, blood it was hard to fathom what would allow Vexen to let his clinic fall this far. [6]

"It's okay, this one is still human," Vexen sighed voice suddenly flat.

Even with this offered information the residence of the clinic looked fearful and many cowered away into dark corners of the room. But, one man did exactly the opposite rising off the bed he sat on and moving towards Riku and Vexen as the stood in the entryway. The approaching figure had his hair pulled back, one amber eye glowing with curiosity the other was covered with an eye patch. As the man grew closer Riku also noticed a large scar running down the left side of his face.

"Xigbar," Vexen's voice took on its usually calculating air "I believe my friend is in need of a transfusion".

"Well, well, well" Xigbar began with a slight chuckle "Maybe all is not lost after all new hunters are always welcome".

"The downstairs beds are yours," Vexen spoke to Xigbar then turned to address Riku "Xigbar can administer the transfusion you need. I wish you a safe journey and that you find the one you seek". Vexen handed Xigbar another lantern found on one of the shelving units.

"Well then, shall we" Xigbar smirked as he walked out of the room.

Riku paused looking back at Vexen who had moved to attend to the frightened people, "Thank you. I will check back I assure you I will keep this place safe".

With that Riku turned to follow Xigbar back down the stairs. He hoped this time he could keep his promise. His thoughts once again moved to Sora, they hyper brunette practically skipping through the town off the two of them off on some adventure. His pout when Riku lagged behind even a little…

"You will want to keep those happy thoughts close," Xigbars voice rang through him like a bucket of cold water popping his bubble of serenity.

They were in another dark room filled with more beds, more blood "My reasons for being here are never far from my conscious mind," Riku replied curtly.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Xigbar motioned for RIku to lie down on one of the tables.

Riku lay himself down carefully cautiously. He had taken blood into his system many times growing up but, he had been removed from this place for a long time and he was sure this was a different transfusion than he was use too. He saw the smirk Xigbar wore and knew under any other circumstances he would not trust this man. However, in this instance he had no choice. This would allow him the power to fight and destroy the heartless, he could go no farther into the city without it. He would never reach Sora without it. He allowed the name to run through his mind like a mantra as Xigbar set up the transfusion.

Sora… Sora.. Sora… Sora…

"All set," Riku felt a needle work it's way into a vein in his left arm "Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."[7]

Sora…

End notes: So that's chapter 1. A lot of exhibition and set up, 6 pages in word to be exact. I expect the pacing to pick up next chapter but, I do not expect this fic to be fast paced as there is a lot of story and side story that are all happening at once.

Okay, I'm going to ask once more, please review. I need to know if it is worth it to continue this.

Notes:

[1] I like Riku's long hair and am still getting over the fact that he cut it for 3D so Riku will have his KH 2 appearance (as will Sora but we will get there- hopefully).

[2] Riku is in the organization cloak and unless I decided to get creative with describing cloths he will be staying in the cloak the whole time. I was going to put him in his KH 2 outfit (love that outfit) but it felt too bright and out of place for this setting.

[3] I know I have trouble with descriptions of settings as I always want to get to the action but I tried. In case you where having trouble picturing it this is Travers Towns first district just instead of Cid's shop at the top of the stairs it is Vexen's Clinic (though I picture the building to be the same. Also, those of you who have played/seen Bloodborne I picked Vexen very specifically for this part.)

[4] I know this age stuff and time passage thing is weird and confusing. There are a few reasons I need it this way. The 20 years is arbitrary, a timeline I used to explain the lack of new hunters and the large quantities of heartless we will encounter (plus many other details that we have yet to uncover). The lack of ageing that goes with this timeframe well that is a running theme that will not truly be explored until way later.

[5] In case you didn't realize this yet/I was not clear enough I am using KH worlds and places as locations in this world. All of these areas (unless specified otherwise) are all with in the city of Travers Town (Yharnam in Bloodborne). Radiant Gardens is Cathedral Ward in Bloodborne.

[6] More scenery notes (because I hate scenery). Look up pictures of Iosefka's clinic. I picture the inside of Vexens to look the same. Note: If you don't know anything about the character of Iosefka (who Vexen is paralleling in this fic) don't look it up you will spoil things for yourself.

[7] Xigbar ended up becoming the **Blood Minister more because I didn't already have a part for him and his appearance and mannerisms in the KH cannon remind me of the small glimpse we get of the Blood Minister in Bloodborne. That final line Xigbar says is actually a direct quote from the Blood Minister. This is the first instance of me pulling a direct quote from Bloodborne. I will not be doing it much so pay attention to the quotes I do pick.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunters Dream

**Authors note:** Because the first chapter was a bit slow (and I am on a writing spree) I decided to post the second chapter. I see people at least looked at the first chapter so please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bloodborne in anyway shape or form.

 **Warnings:** This fic will contain Blood, Gore, Violence, Homosexual relationships, and Death (lots of death). If any of these offend/scare you please leave now. This is not meant for young readers.

 **Chapter 2: Hunters Dream**

Pain shot through his every nerve and the world warped around him. Then numb, cold, dark. Riku tried to blink to stave off the darkness but found himself unable to move. Then colors blurred into his vision. Still black but dark blue and red… blink… with that small movement, the world swam into view. Still lying on a bed he saw the tube running from his arm into a bag of vibrant red liquid. Mostly drained at this point.

Blink

Sounds now invaded his senses. Noticing the room was not completely quiet the sound of swirling wind off to his left side. Riku managed to turn his head trying to locate the sound. There was a dark shadow crawling from the floor materializing into a dark humanoid figure standing at almost his full height. Long jagged antenna jutted out from its head falling back like hair. Golden glowing eyes emotionless, unblinking, bone chilling stared straight at him. Then it moved slowly crawling towards him hunched over using it's clawed hands to help propel it forward. The heartless reached towards him. Riku tried to struggle move away, anything, but found he was unable to move most of his body still.

Sora…

The creature reached forward barley touching him with one razor sharp talon and then burst into flames. It screamed in agony as it was engulfed wheeling back and stumbling around the room throwing over beds and knocking over shelves. Then it collapsed and faded back into a pool of shadows.

Weight shifted at his feet. Riku sluggishly moved his head again to face the new threat. A small white humanoid creature more bone than skin mouth ghastly agape showing off sparse sharp teeth was crawling on top of him. Another tug to his right and more flooded his vision. More and more they pulled themselves onto his bed surrounding him, covering him.

Sora…

Darkness…

Riku jolted upright from his table like bed shaking the last of the encounter from his head. He found himself alone in the dark. It was amazing how much light that small lantern had cast though he found this place much less eerie without Xigbar around. The still quiet unnerved him especially after the creatures he had just seen. Was that a dream?

Riku swung his legs over the table's edge rejoicing in the fact that he had control of his body once again. He lowered himself down to the ground, which creaked, loudly under his weight. Stiffen, Pause, listen… Silence… exhale.

Quickly scanning his surroundings Riku was able to conclude that in the unknown amount of time the transfusion took he had not moved. This meant he was still in the clinic, it was now time to leave. He had other goals to accomplish. Riku was sure he overstayed his welcome in the place already. With that in mind he moved towards the exit. Coming to a stop in front of the solid wood door that separated him from the world outside Riku turned to look back at the clinic. A slight feeling of dread overtook him, it was almost enough to stop him from leaving but knowing he was useless inside he turned to the door again and pushed it open.

Riku had to shield his eyes from the bright colors of the low hanging sun. It was blinding for only a moment and then strangely beautiful, entrancing even. Riku turned away from the bright sky to close the heavy clinic door behind him, locking himself outside. Turning away from the door again Riku moved away from the building taking a sharp left to continue deeper into the center of Travers Town.

He moved slowly, cautiously through the city. He may have taken in the blood he needed but he was very unsure of his own powers now. What was he capable of? What could he now do to fend off the Heartless? He was all too aware he was still lacking a weapon and part of him wished he had brought one in from outside. Not that it would do much good, he had heard many stories of only specially crafted weapons being able to destroy the Heartless.

As Riku rose to the top of the steps leading to the door of the second district the sound of rushing wind caught his ear. He pressed close to the wall opposite the upper portion of Vexen's clinic peering cautiously around the corner to see what Heartless had appeared. The creature was familiar, having just scene it in that blood induced hallucinogen (or was it?). Tall, muscular, black, sharp claws, jagged tentacles, from his position Riku could not see its eyes. The Heartless had it's back to him facing the door to the second district, his only exit. Riku knew only too well the doors between the districts were heavy and not meant to be opened once closed. A protective barrier between each area keeping microcosms of a town safe if a threat arose. Well if the threat had not been internal and of there own doing maybe those doors would be helpful instead of the hindrance they where at this moment.

Riku kept his eyes trained on the Heartless, which didn't seem to wish to move. Well at least he could get the drop on the creature giving him the upper hand in his first confrontation. He slipped around the corner and stalked towards the black being. Riku was not sure how exactly to fight a heartless but he had spent years learning both hand to hand and armed combat. He had chosen to be a defender of the church, being a hunter was probably the closest he could be in this new reality. He had trained for years to protect Sora, he could handle one creature of darkness.

He was right behind the Heartless and still undetected. Deciding to go with instinct he took half a step back planting his feet and reading his muscles. He thrust his arm forward and plunged into the shadowy creatures back. He felt the Heartless tense and lurch forward. It screamed in pain and Riku wrenched his arm out of the creature. Black splattered everywhere and the Heartless fell to the ground. Riku pulled his arm back to him shaking some of the dripping black liquid off him.

The Heartless absorbed itself into the ground and RIku jumped back in surprise. He was sure that attack would kill it but it was very much alive and moving around beneath his feet. Riku tried to follow the erratic movements below him. Then he blinked and lost sight of the creature, damn his need to blink. Riku wheeled around trying to locate the Heartless only to be met with it speeding towards him through the air like a saw. Riku registered the pain of the attack before spiraling into darkness…

Riku awoke pushing himself of the sandy ground… Wait sand. Riku shot up trying to discern his surroundings yet agin. He was not in Travers Town. The air was warm, inviting, soothing. A pleasant breeze was a constant companion and the sound of waves.

"The Ocean… am I dead?" Riku whispered trying to understand the change in surroundings, "Well Riku great job, you lasted 5 seconds," he added sarcastically.

Sora…

The name appeared in his mind and Riku felt tears pool in his eyes. He failed him, again. Why couldn't he keep his promise?

 _"Get out of here, bring help."_

"Sora… I'm sorry…"

A low moan caused Riku to look next to him. Those small white creatures that had engulfed him during the infusion seemed to be growing out of the course sand next to him. They held up a pendant attached to a chain. The pendant was a black heart outlined in crimson. Riku watched the creatures for a moment trying to decide if this was something he should take. Finally with a shrug he wiped the tears still prickling his eyes away and reached for the gift. The creatures allowed the pendent to be removed and moaned softly, almost happily when he clasped his hand around the chain. No sooner had he mad contact with the pendant when I expanded in a flash of bright purple leaving a sword in his hand.

 _Keyblade_

He heard the voice whisper through the air. Riku took the hint and examined the Keyblade. The blade looked like a demonic wing with another more angelic wing extending near the tip making the blade resembled a key. The hilt had the same idea one side a demonic wing and reversed on the other side the wing of an angel.

"Way to Dawn," the name left his lips of there own accorded but Riku was not bothered by this revelation.

He felt power surge through him from his Keyblade making Riku realize this was a weapon of a hunter. He could use this to destroy the Heartless, he couldn't be dead he only just gained the power to survive. That portion of his fears laid to waste now he just needed to figure out where he was and how to get back to Travers Town.

Riku lowered his weapon and looked down at the messengers "Messengers, that's what your called… you know where I am don't you?" [1]

The messengers tilted their heads to one side at the question. Riku sighed, "Okay you don't understand me got it".

Less anxious now Riku could really take in his surroundings. He was indeed on a beach, if he walked forward just a little he would be able to reach the ocean for the first time in his life. Behind him a few buildings where built of sea worn wood creating a tree house, a dock, and a simple shack. Between the shack and tree house was a raised pool of fresh water. Continuing a slow pan around the area Riku off to his right was a raised bridge that seemed to come from the upper entrance of the shack leading to a smaller island with a few trees springing out of the ground.[2]

Riku felt drawn to the smaller island and decided to investigate. The sand crunched beneath his heavy boots and he found it hard to move because he sank into the tan grains. It was a nice change of pace when he pushed the splintered wood door of the shack open and moved through the small area. Finally he mad his way across the bridge and paused as soon as he stepped back onto the sandy ground. His eyes landed on an interesting curved tree. Something seemed familiar about that tree… his eyes scanned it coming to rest on the star shaped fruit in its treetop. Those fruit… Sora

- _Flashback_ -

 _Riku ran his fingers through the soft cinnamon spikes that lay on his lap. Sora's lay with only a blanket covering his lower half curled up practically on his lap. The brunette smiled softly humming in contentment as Riku bent over to place a genital kiss on his cheek._

 _"I hate this hiding," Sora sighed lazily drawing patterns on Riku's thigh._

 _"I will offer the same thing I do every time you say that," Riku replied rolling his eyes and slightly tugging on one spike for punctuation._

 _"I'm not leaving," always the same answer._

 _"Then why are we having this conversation again?"_

 _"Because I like to point out the obvious," Sora flashed a cheesy grin up at Riku trying to cut the tension._

 _"Yeah you do So."_

 _The two boys fell into a comfortable silence for a few more minutes. It was Sora that moved first, not that that was surprising the younger teen was always on the move. He had to be. Sora rolled out of bed grabbing his cloths from the floor. Riku huffed before moving himself to find his own cloths. Once both boys found themselves presentable again they turned to face each other. This was always awkward, the transition from lover to best friend. They had to be discreet nothing about there relationship was allowable. Sora shifted crossing both arms behind his head in his signature nervous pose. Riku reached towards him cupping one cheek and pulling the shorter boy into a kiss. It was short but longing, knowing that both parties would be waiting until their next secret meeting. Riku pulled back slightly aquamarine met cobalt._

 _"I have to get back," Sora whispered._

 _"Yeah I know. Go ahead, I'll stop by later," Riku answered breaking the deep eye contact and allowing his hand to fall._

 _Sora smiled shyly and turned to open the window allowing the bright afternoon sun to truly flood the room. He sat down on the windowsill ready to turn and jump out but turned back to his lover._

 _"Ku," Riku had been watching his every move and only raised a brow in response to Sora's call "At some point we should find a way to go on a vacation. Get away from everything for a little while and just be together." Sora's trademark smile returned blindingly bright and then added for good measure "I need to come back though"._

 _"Is this your version of a compromise? I won't run away with you but we can run off for a while?" Riku asked slightly sarcastically._

 _"Be nice," Sora pouted, "I have been thinking about this a lot. I want to spend more time with you. Be free even if just for a little"._

 _"I assume you have something in mind?"_

 _"Well I have always wanted to see the ocean. Plus I hear there is this place where star-shaped fruit grows. This fruit is said to bind people together forever," With each word a slight blush rose brighter and brighter on Sora's cheeks._

 _Riku moved across the room to get closer to Sora. He placed one hand over Sora's that rested on the windowpane entwining their fingers._

 _"Sounds Romantic. I'll look into it. One day we will go together," Riku leaned in for a more passionate kiss. Their lips clashed tongues entangled soft moans swallowed by each other's mouths._

 _Sora pulled away first averting his gaze and panting softly "That's a promise, love you I'm going to drop out this window now"._

 _Riku chuckled softly as Sora finished "I love you too. It's a promise, safe landing. I'll see you later"._

 _Sora flashed one last smile and swung out the window grabbing a vine on the outside of Riku's house and sliding down to the ground. He looked back up to Riku leaning on the windowsill with his smug grin loosely on his lips. Sora waved enthusiastically and turned rushing off towards Radiant Gardens._

- _End Flashback_ -

Riku smiled sadly at the memory. That had been a few months before the Heartless started appearing, before he was separated from his beloved. Here he was on Destiny Island without Sora. A part of him wanted to grab one of the bright yellow fruit and bring it with him but he wanted even more for Sora to see this place with him. There was still time to make that happen.

Riku moved towards the tree. As he moved closer he noticed a limp figure lying on the tree. Riku clenched the keyblade still in his hand and moved to see who or what was on the tree.

 _Clank_

Riku dropped his weapon and it disappeared in a flash of light and rushed towards the unconscious figure on the tree.

"Sora!" Riku called out to the boy as he lay limp on the Paopu tree.

Sora's eyes where wide open and a dull ice blue, his lips slightly parted. Riku pulled the brunette to him pressing his lover to his chest. Sora didn't move. Riku felt a shiver run through him and as he gently shook the younger boy trying to bait a response. Riku noticed that his skin felt cold and hard under his fingers. He pulled way to try and examine him closer. Sora's skin was the wrong color almost as pale as Riku's own. Moving his gaze down the unresponsive boy coming to rest on the joints of his elbows down to his hands. Joints like a doll. Riku felt a pang of sorrow and laid the doll that looked like his lover back on the tree. What every cruel trick this was and he could not handle it. He turned away from the lifeless form and went to examine more of the island.

He walked back onto the bridge wanting to be away from the trick. Seeing that there was more island off to the right he jumped down off the bridge landing heavily in the damp sand below. Riku wanted off to leave this place now. Distance himself from the pain rising in his chest. He came to stand in front of another door deciding that even another area would be better than being by that smaller island he pushed the door open and walked through.

Darkness….

Riku blinked his eyes open yet again finding himself laying on his back in front of the door to the second district in Travers Town. Riku sat up and furiously shook his head trying to make sense of what just happened and clear the pain in his heart. Lifting one hand of the ground he slapped himself hard across the face snapping him to reality.

A gust of wind rushed passed him, Riku already recognized it as a sign that there were heartless here. He pushed himself off his ground and with a thought turned to the Keyblade it appeared in a flash in his hand. That same Heartless type from before appeared before him, a neoshadow. It was facing him this time. It jumped and Riku stepped slightly to the side and dogged behind it. It wheeled around and slashed at him with visious claws. Using his weapon he blocked the assault and threw the heartless back. Riku charged and stabbed his blade down into the creature's chest and slashed it in half causing black blood to splatter everywhere and the neoshadow to dissolve into nothing.

"Well that was impressive Hunter," A female voice startled Riku and he wheeled around to face the woman standing in the shadowed corner; "You have the skills needed to help on this endless night".

Okay cliffhanger. Sorry, I was going to do this whole interaction in this chapter but I felt it would be too much. This chapter took on a life of it's own with the flashback. Anyways if you want to find out who the new character is please review. I am enjoying writing this so I would like to write more, but really I want to know if people like the idea. Please help me gain some confidence.

Notes:

[1] Okay so this is slightly my cop out, I admit it. Riku has his keyblade now and I decided do give it a bit of a mental link power so Riku can discern the names of creatures he encounters. So that's why he suddenly knows what the messengers are. He will also know the names of the different Heartless so I can stop referring to them in vague terms and having to give lengthy descriptions.

[2] Oh look scenery. In other words we are on Destiny Islands. Destiny Islands will be acting as Hunters Dream in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunters

**Authors notes:** This was a beast to write. This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written almost 12 pages in word. One section gave me trouble, which is why this took so long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bloodborne in anyway shape or form.

 **Warnings:** This fic will contain Blood, Gore, Violence, Homosexual relationships, and Death (lots of death). If any of these offend/scare you please leave now. This is not meant for young readers.

 **Chapter 3: Hunters**

She moved away from the wall blue light shimmering and dissipating around her. Riku raised The Way to Dawn and the newcomer stopped. Short blue hair framed a delicate face. She wore a black skintight shorts outfit and knee high black leggings. A over layer of a light blue skirt and flowing white sleeves held up by what looked like metal straps framed her arms. Finally a pair of metallic looking boots that had a piece that looked like wings at the anklebone. She nodded as Riku finished his inspection summoning her own blade, Stormfall, showing that she was a hunter as well.

 _"Prepare yourself for the worst. There are no humans left. They're all flesh-hungry beasts, now," She spoke softly and with purpose a voice that every time she spoke you paused to listen.[1]_

 _"_ _I beg to differ. I have seen humans here myself," Riku replied lowering his blade though not dismissing it to show that he would not attack her._

 _"_ _You have seen the ones in the clinic I presume," she nodded in the direction of the clinic for emphasis._

 _"_ _Yes, it was my first stop upon returning."_

 _"_ _They will not last much longer. All will be Heartless soon; it is a sad truth of the hunt. None will be spared and yet you have chosen to come here."_

"I would not say I came for the hunt. My reasons are my own, an outsider would not understand," Riku's voice held only a cold air.

It was obvious that this hunter had come from the outside to aid in the extermination of the Heartless. Those born and raised in Travers Town were wary of outsiders to begin with. Many did not understand the methods of blood healing employed by the residents of his homeland. Added to Riku's normal distrust of outsiders he had come to hold only distain after being turned away from medical attention for himself and the aid he required to return to Travers over and over again.

"From my view it is you that is the outsider. Was this once your homeland? It is forsaken lost to the Heartless. It is only a matter of time before the few half mad humans are lost and all hunters dream no more," she supplied in the way a scientist would lay out the steps of an experiment.

"I was born and raised here. I was forced to flee but have reasons to return. What do you mean by dream?" Riku smoothed his voice reminding himself that everyone that was in this place was in the same boat and cooperation would only get him farther.

She chuckled slightly, "Before I offer up more well gathered information I do believe introductions are in order. My name is Aqua."

"Yes, excuse my lack of manners, I am Riku."

"Well then Riku no one explained the dream to you? Your own powers? I guess the fact that you where able to get a transfusion is truly amazing," She dispelled he Keyblade and leaned back against the wall, "It has been far too long since a new hunter joined the hunt. You will need a mentor. Though I dream no more I can guide you on your way for a time".

Riku followed releasing his own blade and allowing his shoulders to drop as he listened to Aqua's words. She paused following her offer of guidance more questions than answers.

"Why do you trust me?" Riku couldn't help the spark of curiosity. If Aqua had been here for any amount of time he assumed she would be jaded and aggressive towards anything that moved.

"I have spent years choosing to hunt hunters to put them out of their misery when there sanity is lost. I can sense your aura and you are sane yet. Your aura is steeped in darkness but you have a resolve, a bright light amidst darkness."

"Sounds like quite the life to live," It was all Riku could manage in response to her own analysis. Was he that easy to read?

"It has been. It will end sooner rather than latter. I chose to leave the dream behind," Aqua sighed.

Riku could tell it was a decision that weighed heavily on her, "You have mentioned the dream a few times now, what is it?" If she was going to offer information he might as well gain some answers.

"The hunters dream," Aqua replied simply.

Riku waited for her to elaborate leaving a deafening silence to settle between them. After a few minutes Riku decided to pry for more information.

"Which is?"

"As long as you dream you will never die only return to the dream. It is a haven for hunters. That is as much as I know."

Riku was about to ask for more information about the keyblade and his abilities when wind rushed through the area and a beastly scream tore through the air. Almost simultaneously the bell in the second district rang. Aqua moved away from the wall calling her Keyblade and using her right hand smashing it into a butting on her left sleeve. In a blinding flash of blue light Aqua outfit changed and she was engulfed in a blue armor.

"You go check out the second district the door is unlocked. My own prey is waiting for me here. Your skills are not ready to help me so do not follow me. We will meet again," with that she rushed off in the direction Riku had come from.

Riku thought about disregarding her warning and following her but thinking about their interaction and all the questions swimming in his mind Riku realized she was likely right. Plus, moving forward was a necessity if he wanted to find Sora. He called his Keyblade back to him and pushed his whole weight against the door of the second district forcing it open with a grunt.

Riku moved to close the doors behind him only to find that they closed themselves. Wonderful. Riku took in the lights of the second district. Bathed in the deep colors of twilight it almost felt surreal. His apartment had been within this district and he had never seen it look as foreboding as it did now. It was disheveled and barely resembled it's past bustling self. He looked towards the bell tower and noticed a figure standing by the rope on top of the roof.

Riku didn't give it a second thought and sprang to action rushing forward towards the gizmo shop. As soon as he took off that too familiar gust of wind blew through the second district signaling the coming of the Heartless. Crawling out of dark portals was a new type of Heartless, shadows. Riku slashed through these weaker Heartless with ease. Each slash of his blade cut through another one sending dark blood across the grey cobblestone path. Another loud chime of the bell rang eerily through the world. Riku rushed forward cutting down everything in his path and grabbed the ladder up the bell tower climbing up leaving even more shadows down bellow chattering angrily.

Riku practically swung off the ladder to land on the top of the gizmo shop facing the stranger. His eyes immediately landed on a slightly taller and muscular blond standing within the splintered remains of a wall in front of the rope for the bell. Riku knew that wall was not there when he lived in one of the apartments in the ally off to the right. Riku didn't dwell too much on the fact as he moved towards the man. The blond raised an eyebrow and pulled the rope one more time.

"Wha…" Riku started ready to confront the man when the ground shook beneath his feet. Riku reeled around as the mosaic over the fountain rotated. The wind whipped through the air harsh enough to blow him back a few inches. Riku guarded against the freezing blast of air as it chilled him right to the very core. In lasted only a moment and then a blood-curdling scream followed as a giant portal opened behind the fountain. Riku found himself stunned as a giant heartless swung over the back of the fountain landing in the square bellow.

"That was my prey but, a gift for you, newbie," The man spoke moving in front of Riku leaning on his giant blade staring down at the monstrous heartless.

Riku noted that his blade didn't look like a keyblade but left that though for later, "How kind of you," He hissed not giving it a second though as his leapt off the building knowing the layout of the platforms below leaping safely from one to another on his way down.

Riku felt waves of nerves as he leapt down. The giant heartless had notices him and lunged towards him swiping it's one giant arm in an attempt to knock Riku off the building. Riku jumped up from his current location at about the height of the heartless's head. He landed on the creature's giant grey hairy arm and moving purely on instinct he ran up the larger arm as the creature moved to try and shake him of. He jumped over its black horned head landing directly behind it. The name of the creature rang through his mind in a ghostly whisper from the Way to Dawn, _Cleric Beast_ [2].

The Cleric Beast was not very fast and now that Riku was behind it there was little the creature could do. With no further though Riku slashed at it's back. It screamed again flailing trying to turn around to destroy its attacker. Riku rolled out of the way as it managed to wheel around and it's large clawed fist came down right where he had been a moment before. Riku found himself in front of the giant heartless and it slashed at him again causing Riku to back off.

Riku assessed the creature as he evaded it's slow but powerful attacks. He noticed that the Cleric beast seemed almost skeletal and covered in greasy hair. It had one scrawny arm that it seemed to be able to attack with though the claws where not as sharp and the ground didn't shake if it was brought down with any force. The other arm however was gigantic and the ground shook with every attack however it was slow to recover. The Cleric Beast slammed its larger arm down again trying to crush him leaving it open. Riku jumped at the opportunity and rolled forward under its arm. Riku sprang to his feet thrusting the Way to Dawn into its skeletal chest cavity. It screamed rising up and thrashing in pain. Riku pulled his Keyblade back out of the heartless jumping back as it exploded black blood sprayed everywhere.

Riku panted lowering his keyblade as the air cleared becoming eerily still and shuddered slightly as he was covered in blood, at least it was the same color as his cloak. Riku wiped some off of his face allowing him to see better, trying not to think about how he must look and how gross his hair must have been. Riku had always been proud and conscious of his hair. His eyes landed on the spot the heartless exploded. Though nothing but dark stains of blood remained there was something metallic on the ground. Riku moved forward bending over to carefully picked it up. It seemed to be in prefect condition as it glimmered in the twilight sun no blood stained its dark surface. The strange object was shaped like an hourglass and Riku turned it over multiple times inspecting its black surface.

"I'm surprised," Riku jumped in surprise having forgotten about the other human and abruptly turned to face the blond as he landed behind him, "You seem to have some skills. You may be able to last for a time".

"No thanks to you. What were you thinking drawing that thing," Riku Growled raising his keyblade aggressively.

The blond rolled his eyes raising his own blade, which dwarfed Riku's in comparison. Both males glared sizing each other up. The blond moved first with speed far grater than what the size of his blade would seem to allow. He knocked Riku's blade aside easily ending his strike with the blade flush against Riku's neck. Riku's glare didn't waver as he held his head slightly tilted away from the offending sword.

"It's been a while since I saw a new hunter let alone someone who was sane, though you will be a heartless soon enough," The sword was removed from Riku's throat leaving only a thin trickle of blood that ran down the side of his neck.

"I have no plans to become a heartless," Riku sneered backing away from the other hunter.

"No one plans on it, these things just happen. It is an inevitable fate in this cursed world." The hunter jumped back as well blade still raised in warning.

Riku knew this man could have killed him already if he desired. He didn't trust him but at least for the moment it seemed his life was in no danger. Though thinking back on it didn't Aqua say he couldn't truly die? Either way dying was not on his list of priorities.

"How did you even get here? This place is long since abandoned," The blond sounded bored as he asked.

"I'm already sick of hearing that. I know there are still people alive here," Riku spat back.

"What kind of wishful world are you living in? There are only those teetering on the edge of madness, heartless, and hunters. All will be heartless soon."

"With that attitude why don't you just leave?"

The hunter let out a dry chuckle "Wow you really have no clue what you have gotten into. What did you come here because you where curious? I hate to tell you since the scourge there are no exits. Many have tried to leave but the doors where sealed long ago."

Riku tensed "I left this place at the start of the scourge. I would dare not come back for something as simple as curiosity".

The new hunter seemed stunned by this information. His far too blue eyes (though not as blue as Sora's in Riku's opinion) opened a bit wider and his blade went slightly lax in his hands, "You couldn't be…" he whispered.

Now Riku's curiosity was peaked, "My name is Riku. I lived hear long ago and left in an attempt to bring aid to my ailing homeland. Unfortunately I have returned far latter than anticipated and lacking said aid," Riku supplied tone cold but hoping to pry out information from the other man.

"You are… I have a friend that has mentioned your name. Your escape is a bit of a legend to all those you left behind," The blond paused letting his blade on the ground though his body was still tense ready to attack if needed "Cloud," He offered.

"What…?" Riku was confised by the sudden change in topic.

"My name," Cloud grumbled. [3]

Oh! That made more sense to Riku than suddenly talking about the weather, "My escape was narrow but, I would not call it legendary".

"You where the only one able to leave this place that day. Since then many have come but none have been able to leave. Though no one is sure why."

"That's crazy. Others must have fought there way past the heartless."

"It is not the heartless keeping us here. It's more like a force field, though that implies it's tangible. All I know is since this twilight began none have been able to open the doors from the inside. Any that tried to leave when they where opened from outside went mad upon exit and called the heartless straight to them. But, you… honestly how?" Cloud explained.

Riku unconsciously rubbed a hand over the outside of his right thigh. He had never known that he was the only one that made it out safely but it made sense to him. He knew why…

- _Flashback_ -

 _"Go," Sora hissed pushing Riku towards the exit._

 _"I'm not leaving you," Riku insisted grabbing Sora's wrist and pulling him closer._

 _The two boys stood in the chapel of the Grand Cathedral located in the center of Radiant Gardens. Riku had rushed to the Cathedral to get Sora and get out of Travers Town. Only a few minutes ago the sky had changed to the fires of twilight and people had started loosing there hearts transforming into deadly black creatures. Riku had seen them, run from them to get here._

 _"I'm not leaving Travers. They need me more than ever. I knew something was wrong…" Sora insisted though Riku cut him off._

 _"And I was the only one to believe you. We don't have time for this. Cut the stubborn shit and let's go!" Riku tugged Sora towards the exit to emphasis his point._

 _Sora planted his feet firmly; "I will not abandoned my home when it needs me the most!"_

 _"Damn it Sora!" Riku roared turning to fully face his stubborn lover, "Then I guess we are ridding this out together because I am not leaving you!"_

 _"You will do no such thing. I'm not a damsel in distress, I can take care of my self!" Sora pulled his arm roughly from Riku's grasp, "I need you to bring help. People not infected with the tainted blood"._

 _"So while you stay here in hell I get to be the errand boy is that the idea!" Riku spat out trying to reach for Sora again._

 _"Don't you fucking argue with me right now! Have I ever steered you wrong? Don't you trust me!?" Sora roared stepping back from Riku's grasp._

 _"Don't you play this game! This is not about trust. I love you and don't want to leave you here what is so wrong about that!"_

 _Sora sighed running a hand aggravated through his hair, "I don't want to fight about this. I have a duty to stay and I really need someone I can trust on the outside. I don't want you here to get hurt Riku"._

 _Riku let his arm drop like lead to his side, "Your loyal to the bitter end…"_

 _"And that surprises you," Sora tried to smile one of those reassuring beaming smiles of his but only came out with a pained grin, "Promise you will come back to me with aid from the outside."_

 _"Fine…" Riku sighed in defeat knowing that in the end he would always do what Sora asked._

 _"Promise me," Sora implored._

 _"I promise I will come back with help from the outside worlds," Riku nodded trying to sound committed but only succeeding in sounding pained._

 _"Good enough. Now go before the gates are closed. You know the church will lock Radiant in first," Sora reached out touching Riku's arm in a loving gesture._

 _Riku set one of his own hands atop of Sora's "Promise me you will be here when I return."_

 _"Deal, I'll be here."_

 _Riku leaned over in an attempted kiss only to have Sora pull away before there lips meet, "We are not alone," Sora reminded rubbing his left arm sheepishly._

 _Riku clenched his hand into a fist but nodded in understanding. It hurt, but as long as Sora wished to remain in good graces Riku would comply. With one last longing glance Riku turned to leave wanting to get out before he changed him mind and went with the longing in his heart over the rational brain._

 _"Ku…" Sora's whisper was almost inaudible but Riku caught it. Sora moved towards Riku's retreating form and placed something in his hand, "I have a feeling that will prove useful to you. I love you, be safe"._

 _Riku gently closed his hand around it nodding "Yeah, love you too"._

 _With that Riku tore out of the chapel rushing out the gate and down the steps away from the castle like Cathedral. He had a mission now; he tried to focus on it. His heart ached pleading with him to turn around and force Sora to come with him. What ever was happening was bad news that he was sure of. He didn't want to leave Sora behind. Yet, too the bitter end he would not betray his lovers trust. Sora would not betray his home as such Riku had to force himself forward. Sora's promise to be here when he returned the only thing driving him forward._

 _"I have to bring help. I have to bring help. I have to bring help" Riku chanted it over and over trying to keep his feet on the path forward and out of his home world. He ignored the pained cries and screams of people all around him. He saw more of those black creatures and swiftly dodged them running forward, always forward._

 _The gate to the outside of the world lay before him. He could see it. This gate was surprisingly devoid of life. There were not people trying to push there way out, to escape. Riku found it strange but continued on moving to open the large wood doors. He shivered as cold gusts of air came at him from all directions. The door opened and then he felt something plunge into his back. His eyes opened wide and a pained scream tore from his throat. He turned to look at his assailant seeing only glowing yellow eyes. The neoshadow's clawed hand pulled back sharply leaving Riku's body._

 _Riku collapsed falling to his knees, the heartless loomed above him, "This can't be it. I have to keep my promise," Riku thought as he stared into the cold eyes for the creature._

 _His body felt cold and heavy, he was sure he was dying. Riku felt his grip loosen around the item in his left hand. Wait. Riku turned his head to look at what rested in the palm of his hand. A vial with a needle sticking out of it like a syringe filled with crimson liquid. The liquid seemed to glow with a slight pure light. Riku knew only too well it was Sora's blood. The heartless recoiled at the sight of the vile and disappeared into a dark portal. Riku felt his senses fading and before he could loose the feeling in his body he stabbed the needle into his right thigh and injected the healing blood into himself. The effects where instant, though he was still bleeding and the wound did not close he felt his strength return._

 _Riku forced himself to his feet, "You never cease to amaze me Sora," Riku panted as he forced his body to move limping through the door and out of Travers Town._

- _End Flashback_ -

"I had the help of someone very special," Was all Riku replied to Clouds inquiry voice leaving to room for further discussion of the topic.

"Well we can leave it there. I can tell the memory pains you," Cloud sighed, "I understand the ties that bind people together. My brothers followed me here. I am sure you will meet them along your path," Cloud turned slightly in a gesture to leave.

Riku was not quite ready to let the other hunter go yet, he had questions "Cloud, I am looking for a way into Radiant Gardens. Would you happen to know a way inside?"

Cloud turned and gazed deep into Riku's eyes sapphire seeming to search his very soul, "I do not," Riku broke the eye contact bowing his head "However, my brother might. He has taken residence in the old part of the world known as Hallow Bastion. You might try going to him". Cloud turned to leave with that piece of information. He made it to the stairs leading to the upper level of the second district before turning back, "By the way, that pendant the Cleric Beast left behind, take it to your hunters dream. You may find it useful."

"I don't know how to return to that place, not that I really wish too," Riku sighed thinking back on the beach of Destiny Islands that Aqua had said was the dream.

"I am not surprised. You are new to these powers, you should be amazed you where able to receive the transfusion."

"Aqua said the same thing."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the mention of the other hunter but did not question Riku about her, "Picture the darkness. Use your mind to summon a dark portal and step through. It will always lead to the hunters dream."

Cloud turned and continued up the stairs signaling that this time the conversation was over. Riku watched him leave as he headed through the doors to the first district leaving him alone once more. Riku looked at the hourglass pendant in his hand and decided to see what it was. Cloud said he could learn more in his hunters dream. Riku really had no wish to return to that place. That fake Sora was enough reason from him to avoid it. Yet, it would not exist if it were not useful. Both Aqua and Cloud had mentioned it as if it where useful. Riku allowed himself time to ruminate as he decided if he should return to the dream or continue on to Hallow Basiton in search of clues to find Sora. He Ran his left hand through his hair absentmindedly and cringed at the knots and caked in blood.

"Fine…" Riku huffed deciding that at the very least he could wash off in the ocean while he was there.

Closing his eyes Riku allowed himself to picture a dark portal. It took a bit of time and concentration but it worked. He heard it come into existence in the real world with the sound of swirling air. Riku opened his eyes sucked in a breath and stepped through the swirling mass of darkness hoping Cloud was right.

Notes: Okay there it is. Cloud was the bane of my existence this chapter. He would not write himself, I had to force him to do what I wanted. Anyways reviews?

[1] That note was quick. This is a direct quote pulled from Bloodborne when you first meet Eileen who is the character Aqua will be paralleling (loosely) in this fic.

[2] So I thought hard about weather to use the KH bosses or Bloodborne bosses and decided that I would use the ones from Bloodborne though some will have changes. So this is the "first" (it's actually not mandatory to beat the game) boss in Bloodborne. I will not be using all the bosses but most of them shall make an appearance.

[3] Wow it took me forever to introduce Cloud. He is loosely based off a character in Bloodborne though he is the first character I will not tell you directly. So any guesses already?


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow and Hope

**Authors notes:** Okay so I feel like this chapter is where this fic starts to show some of its true colors. So much happens in this chapter it took me forever to write just due to the vast amount I wanted to convey. This is likely to be one of the longest chapters in the whole fic. I was really looking forward to this chapter and hope it came out well. Let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bloodborne in anyway shape or form.

 **Warnings:** This fic will contain Blood, Gore, Violence, Homosexual relationships, and Death (lots of death). If any of these offend/scare you please leave now. This is not meant for young readers.

 **Chapter 4: Sorrow and Hope**

Riku stepped out of the portal and immediately shielded his eyes from the sudden harsh sunlight. He blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the glaring sun. Sunlight was a welcome sight at the very least. Once he could see clearly Riku was able to discern he was in fact on Destiny Islands again, hunters dream. He had come out of the same door he left from earlier meaning this was his ticket in and out of this place. Riku looked down at himself noticing that somehow he had been cleaned off. He ran his fingers through long silver hair finding no knots or caked in blood only it's normal silky texture. Riku let a soft smile grace his lips along with a sigh of relief. He really prided himself on his hair.

Wood creaked off to his right, Riku turned towards the sound. Moving across the bridge from the Paopu Island was the doll Sora. Riku felt his eyes widen slightly, how was that thing moving? Then he remembered this was a dream, anything can happen. Then again if it was really a dream how could it help him in the real world?

Doll Sora moved gracefully for its man made joint. Riku made note that it moved nothing like his Sora. There was no light bounce in his stride that he was accustomed to from the younger male. Always moving always happy, well at least in his façade. Riku knew better than anyone that Sora had troubles and worries just like any human. The doll sat on the side of the bridge, slowly, deliberately, and carefully lowered itself to the sandy beach below the bridge. It crumpled slightly at the impact with the ground and it took a moment before it straightened and continued towards him.

Riku brain screamed the need to react at least be ready to defend himself. However, his body had other plans and stayed rooted and he felt oddly relaxed. He sensed no danger here though his brain screamed that anything could be dangerous in this world. Finally the doll was before him and Riku still had yet to move a muscle.

The doll bowed slightly "Welcome home, good hunter. What is it you desire?"

The dolls voice was Sora's but the life was gone from it It was just as cold and mechanical as the body before him. It made Riku shiver slightly. His body finally moved, he took half a step backwards not likening being near this thing and the calm it brought with it.

"I have many questions…" Riku started trailing off not sure how much this doll would be able to answer. Thinking on it a moment Riku choose an easy one (at least he hoped) for the creation, "What are you?"

"Of course, good hunter. I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you. Honorable hunter, pursue the echoes of blood, and I will channel them into your strength. You will hunt beasts... and I will be here for you, to embolden your sickly spirit."

"Echoes of blood?"

"Yes good hunter. The heartless were once human they still hold themselves and there memories locked deep inside the darkness. The echoes are those locked memories. They can become a part of you granting you power."[1]

"What kind of power?" Riku allowed the relaxation his body was feeling to settle him and he leaned on the doorframe behind him to rest the muscles he suddenly noticed where aching.

"Honorable hunter, there are many paths you may take. Your spirit will decide the types of powers you may hold."

"Okay, what about this place? What is it? Why does it exist?"

"Perhaps I may give a better explanation than your doll," Riku pushed off the wall straightening again as a man in a wheel chair pushed himself towards them.

His hair was long, blond, and pin straight with matching facial hair. He could not see how long as it was tuck into a red scarf. He seemed to be wearing a lab coat the covered his legs where he sat. As Riku examined him he made his way to rest just beyond the doll but clearly in view to Riku.

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am... Ansem the Wise, friend to you hunters. You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it..."

Riku was not sure what to think of Ansem. He seemed well meaning but, he was not here before, "How did you get here?"

"You have many questions young hunter. This is not a world for questions; you have a job to accomplish. Though, I guess I could indulge you a little. I am a part of all hunters' dreams. Yet there is only one of me. You are not the only hunter that still dreams." Ansem replied nonchalantly.

Riku found himself still confused. Other dreams? He knew Aqua had mentioned leaving the dream behind. Was her dream different? He had a feeling that Ansem's answers would be just as vague as they had been already. Leaving more questions than answers. Always more questions… Right now it didn't matter. If this information became pertinent to finding Sora maybe he would ask again. It seemed he had already found many that would at least speak with him: the mysterious hunters Aqua and Cloud, his old friend Vexen, and now the two that resided in his dreams. He had come here upon Clouds suggestion to find out what the Cleric Beast had left behind and for know that needed to take presidence.

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out the metal hourglass and held it out for the two before him to see, "Okay, I guess in the end what I really wanted to know is what this is?"

Ansem smiled and extended his hand for the object. Riku turned his hand over letting it drop into the open palm of the other man, "Ah a new keychain already," Ansem whispered examining the piece of metal.

Riku tilted his head slightly in thought at the soft words, keychain. He thought back to when he first summoned his keyblade, the messengers had gifted him a metal heart pendant. A keychain, oh! With that thought Riku held his hand in front of him and summoned The Way to Dawn.

"I see your mind is sharp. A keychain will change the appearance of your keyblade. Each keychain is imbued with different powers. Some will make you stronger, others will allow you to cast magic. I have seen many keychains but there is always a new one. On the other end of the island in the tree house there is a workshop that will grant you the tools to change your keychain," Ansem motioned to the structure in question behind him as he spoke. Ansem finished by handing the keychain back to Riku.

Riku nodded, "Thanks," and moved to go to the mentioned area. He was ready to leave this place. He had enough talking.

"Good hunter, wait," The Doll spoke.

Riku turned back to it as it moved to kneel, "Did you not want to gain the powers of the echoes?" It finished.

Riku had forgotten as they had been interrupted by Ansem the wise, "Of course".

The doll reached for his right arm, Riku dismissed The Way to Dawn and stretched his hand out to meet the offered touch. The porcelain skin was cool to the touch even in the warmth of the island sun. The doll barely touched his arm mostly hovering over it leaving a slight tingling in his flesh. He noticed the space around the hands start to glow a soft silver. The dolls eyes closed and he waited patiently for it to finish its work. After about a minute the glow subsided and the doll straightened to stand again.

"There you go good hunter, you will find new powers have awoken inside you."

Riku nodded and turned to leave again. This time he was not stopped by either of the males he had been speaking with. He made his way up the tree house, wondering slightly if Ansem had been up here or just knew the layout of his dream as a resident. The ladder Riku had to climb to reach the tree house spoke of the later.

Inside the tree house was small, a bit cramped, enclosed. There was a bench laid against the right hand wall with tools laid out already. Riku moved to it summoning his blade once more, setting it gently on the bench. He was not exactly sure what he was doing. He looked at the tools and finally decided to let his body do the work. If this were his dream he would figure it out, right?

As it turns out he was correct. His hands worked picked up a set of pliers working the old keychain off slowly. The blade changed becoming surrounded by a black mist. Riku found he was not afraid of this and instead placed the new keychain on the loosened link of metal. He sealed the link using the pliers to seal the end. The blade finished its transformation leaving a black and purple blade with a skull at the base of the hilt. _Skull Noise…_ [2]

Riku picked up the new blade it was shorter and a bit lighter but the edges looked sharper. He was sure this new blade could do some significant damage. He pocketed the keychain for The Way to Dawn and headed out of the tree house Skull noise dissipating in a flash of black.

He made his way back to the door on the beach ready to head back to Travers Town. He had a lead at the very least. He needed to find Clouds brother in Hallow Bastion. Riku noticed that Ansem had already left when he returned. The doll however was still present standing there, almost waiting. He barely acknowledged it as he walked past to open the door to the real world.

"Farewell, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world," The Doll spoke as he opened the door and walked through.

Riku stepped out of the swirling black portal finding himself exactly where he had left from in the Second District of Travers Town. He heard the portal close behind him leaving him alone in the eerie quite of the world. He really hated what had become of his home. This was once a bustling city full of life and the noises associated with it. Riku shivered slightly as he really took in how much it had changed. How much disrepair it was in. He had rushed through this district so quickly before to confront Cloud he had not gotten a good look. The payment was broken in multiple places leaving large holes and pieces of cobblestone thrown about. The buildings where falling to pieces crumbling and many where boarded up. Riku turned to look down the alleyway to his left a part of him wanting to see what had become of his home. He shook the idea off and forced himself to move towards the third district instead. He didn't need to see more of this destruction.

"Sora, whether you like it or not once I find you we are getting out of here," Riku grumbled turning a corner that lead to the doors of the Third District.

Riku allowed his mind to wander slightly as he contemplated his next task. Nothing was an immediate threat, no sign of the heartless though he kept his ears pealed ready to jump into action at the first sign of them. Cloud had told him that his brother was in Hallow Bastion. What anyone would be doing there was beyond Riku. Since he was a child the old part of his home world was forbidden. The gates locked by a mysterious power that to his knowledge only the church was able to wield.

Hallow Bastion, as it had become known, had once been the main part of Travers Town. Long before Riku was even born the old part of the city had succumbed to some sort of sickness and was sealed away by the church. Over time the city had sprouted again leaving the old part on the outskirts away from the people of the land. The third district was accessible but one could go no further past the locked door into the depths of Hallow Bastion. Now that Riku really though about it, this sounded like what the world faced now. Maybe, Hallow Bastion would hold answers to what had caused the scourge to begin with? Now Riku was curious.

By this point Riku had made his way into the third district and was immediately meet with a wave of shadows and neoshadows. Riku was no longer afraid to face these smaller creatures though he knew they could be extremely deadly. He didn't think twice can allowed his body to move for him, he rushed forwards dashing right through one of the shadows causing it to dissipate and covering him in more dark black blood (great). Riku turned towards the others in the group jumping back as one of the neoshadows lunged at him and countered with a strike of his own. His body moved on it's own as he used his free left hand to plung into the chest of the shadowy creature and abruptly yanked it back out. Blood splattered everywhere as that heartless practically exploded. The remaining two heartless charged. Riku held his keyblade in front of him blocking the sharp claws and then dashed forwards again destroying another of the heartless. Now behind it he slashed wildly at the last creature causing it to crumple and finally dissipate like its friends. Riku straightened himself blade held at the ready in case more showed up. When none did after a moment he relaxed again. [3]

Great, he was officially covered in blood again. Riku shook his hand off trying to clean off his glove to at least whip his face. Granted it didn't do much good, he would have to return to Destiny Islands often if for no other reason than to not be caked in blood at every moment. Grumbling softly Riku walked down the ramp into the open part of the Third District. Before trying to move forward Riku figured he should check to see if the door between the First and Third Districts was unlocked so at least he could move around more readily. It took a little force, it seemed the door had not been opened in a while, but the heavy wood creaked open allowing him access to the first district. Riku scanned the area quickly making sure no Heartless where in sight. A part of him wanted to check on Vexen but decided against it until he had accomplished his next objective. This shortcut would still be here.

Moving back into the Third District Riku made his way straight to the locked door on the opposite wall. It was an odd door, no handle or hinges that where readily visible. Instead a great flame was carved and painted into the wood. Riku put his weight against it trying to pry it open. It didn't budge.

"Wonderful… how dose this thing even open?" Riku growled banging a fist on the hard surface.

Letting his forehead rest against the ancient door Riku closed his eyes in thought. This door had to be operable if someone was on the other side. The only question was how? How?

"Oh!" Riku's eyes flew open and he pushed way from the door.

His weapon was a key after all maybe it could open doors. Made sense right? Though if that was the case why was he running around searching for a key into Radiant Gardens… He was obviously not the only one with a keyblade and he had already been told that Radiant was inaccessible by multiple people. So apparently it could not be that simple. Still, maybe this door would yield to his keyblade. He summoned the weapon once more and raised it pointed straight at the door. A bright light flashed a beam of light shot from the tip of the blade and hit the door. Then… nothing. Riku tried to move the door again and no luck.

"Great, of course it's not that simple. I'm going to have to run around finding out a way into Bastion to find a way into Radiant aren't I. Come on, why can't this be simple!" Riku grumbled tracing the patterns on the door "Yeah if only I had a torch I would so light this door on fire…" Riku was cut off as a blast of fire shot from the tip of his keyblade hitting the door.

Riku jumped back afraid he would be burned though it seemed his own spell would not effect him. Meanwhile the symbol on the door started to glow bright red "Did I just cast magic?" Riku asked is surprise holding his blade up for closer inspection.

Magic was not a completely foreign concept to him. It was studied and used by higher ranking members of the church. He knew Sora dabbled in it a least a little, channeling spells through certain medium and special blood. He had never once tried anything of the sort and yet here he was able to shoot a fireball from his keyblade. Okay, new powers, he would have to thank that doll for this ability next time he saw it.

Riku pushed against the door to Hallow Bastion once more and this time it swung upwards with barely a touch. Of course it would be sealed with magic. Only the church could use it, the perfect way to seal a place off. Though, now with hunters he was more than sure he was not the only one to gain the power of magic.

Riku found himself in a place that might as well have been a new world. He stepped completely through the door only for it to slam shut behind him. Riku was really beginning to hate that. He stood on a stone platform looking up at what once must have been a beautiful winding path surrounded by cascading water. Now it was broken into fragments one would have to jump from one to the next to climb the fast moving waterfall. Riku followed the path upwards with his eyes and found his eyes widening at the structure looming in the distance. The great castle looked much like the great structure of the main cathedral in the Radiant Gardens he had known his whole life. This had obviously been the original home of the healing church. [4]

Riku was amazed how similar the structure was, a part of him really wanted to explore it to see if the architecture was the same inside and out. Though, now was not the time and honestly this place was probably extremely dangerous. If his hunch was right he would be encountering heartless of a very different variety, older at the very least. That in mind Riku tightened his hold on Skullnoise and made his way towards the looming castle jumping from platform to platform to climb the waterfall.

At the very top he paused noticing how far away the castle was from where he was. A great open gap separated him from the structure. Riku was just starting to contemplate how to get across when a lift magically appeared in front of him. Riku blinked twice then shrugged stepping onto the platform. It moved quickly along a beam of light towards the old castle and stopped at what seemed to have once been a gateway welcoming people into the massive structure. He would give the church one thing, no matter what they built their home base towering almost intimidating in it's monstrous size.

"You there, hunter. Turn back at once, Hallow Bastion long abandoned by men, is now home only to beasts. They are of no harm to those above. Turn back...or the hunter will face the hunt," A voice called loudly as Riku stepped off the platform that brought him to the castle.

Riku turned towards the voice to see a figure in a cloak very similar to his own though his hood was up. The man, Riku could tell by the person's voice, raised a keyblade pointing it straight at him in warning. The blade was mostly white though the curved blade of this keyblade had black interlaced almost like checkerboard. The hilt seemed to be completely black in contrast to the rest of the key. Riku heard its name whispered to him… _Two Become One_. Riku didn't back down from the other male assuming that this must be Clouds brother.

"I am not hear to fight you, I was sent here by Cloud looking for a way into Radiant Gardens!" Riku called across the gap to the figure placed on a balcony above him.

"I will not repeat myself again. Leave now or the hunter will face the hunt!" The other replied.

Riku suddenly had a feeling he was at a disadvantage from a distance as his opponent clasped his free left hand around the hilt of his blade readying for an attack. Riku had a feeling he had to run, this was not the place to try and talk with the other male. As soon as the thought crossed his mind a gust of wind blasted through the area. It was more powerful than he was accustomed to though not as powerful as the once from the Cleric Beast. Heartless spawned out of the ground and sky. Blocking his path was what looked like a knight with a shield with the face of a monstrous black dog, _defenders_. Overhead four purple winged heartless hovered for a moment, _wyverns_. In that brief instance all was quiet.

Then it was over with a shout of, "Firaga!" from the man on the balcony.

Then everything sprang into action at the same moment. A giant ball of fire, probably the size of Riku's whole body came rocketing at him. The wyverns all rushed at him spinning through the air in a corkscrew. The defender shot another smaller fireball at him. Riku jumped into action as well using sliding dash without a moment's hesitation. It closed the distance between him and the defender passing through its small fireball. He stumbled back slightly when he hit the defenders shield. It snapped at him grabbing his right arm tearing the sleeve of his coat and leaving bloody fang marks in its wake.

Mewhile the firaga spell cast at him exploded right where he had been standing and the wyverns collided in the same spot ending up being destroyed by the giant fireball. No sooner had they been destroyed that more dove out of the sky from higher on the castle.

"Firaga!"

"Shit!" Riku yelped as he rolled forward avoiding another lunge from the defender.

Now slightly behind the large metallic heartless Riku ran full tilt towards the doors of the castle. Another Firaga spell exploded behind him and another was cast. The wyverns dove at him kicking sharp talons at him as they closed in. Riku hoped the castle doors where open or he was so dead. Riku reached the doors and another Firaga was launched at him. The group of wyverns dove at him gracefully trying to kill him before the fire. Riku used sliding dash again crashing through one of the heartless as the rest where destroyed by the fire that followed after him. Riku rushed back to the door before more heartless came and the other hunter could send another Firaga his way. The defender was following after as well.

"Please be open, please be open!" Riku franticly thought as he pushed on the large metal doors.

Surprisingly they gave way easily and Riku slipped inside not a second to soon as the Firaga crashed into the door and the bottom of his coat was singed. Riku slammed the doors shut himself and leaned back on them panting slightly from the adrenaline rush. He didn't have long to rest as more heartless appeared in the room with him. Great…

Riku rushed past them, he had to figure out how to get to the other hunter. He only came here for a few answers. Granted, he had expected more residents of Travers Town to be hostile towards him. So far everyone he had come in contact with had not tried to harm him. Okay, Cloud in a way had but he obviously harbored no ill will or else Riku was sure he would already be dead. Though, could he die? No time to ponder anything at the moment Riku dodged another fireball from a defender as he rushed up the stairs of the entrance hall. Somewhere in his mind Riku was able to notice that this layout was different from the great church in Radiant Gardens.

At the top of the stairs a wyvern came rushing past him almost crashing into him. Riku was knocked off balance by the force of the air as it rushed past him. Another new heartless appeared not far off… _wizard_ … and raised its staff into the air and lighting crashed around him. Knocked off balance as he was he was unable to dodge all of the electric blasts. One crashed into him causing his body to convulse in pain. Wyverns rushed at him but Riku managed to raise his keyblade in defense. He felt the shock of the impact rush through his body making his arm numb, or maybe that was the lightning. He flung the wyverns away with a slash from his blade. Finally he recovered and used sliding dash again to rush through the wizard another fireball flying past him as he rushed forward. The wizard disintegrated after impact and Riku was able to enter a short hallway leading to another door bearing the heartless symbol. He could hear the heartless behind him. He pushed on this door and again was surprised when it opened to him.

It closed quickly behind him and he heard wyverns crash into the other side of the door. He pressed onwards hoping to find someplace safe. He was now in a towering room that seemed to span the entire height of the castle. More of those moving platforms like the one that brought him here where scattered on various levels. The space was not very wide and in a few strides he came to an open doorway. No heartless had appeared so Riku cautiously peered around the opening…

"Firaga!"

Riku quickly pulled himself back into the opening though now the cloaked male was rushing at him. This was going so well…

Riku rushed forward determined to meet the other male head on hoping that he would stand more of a chance at close range so that the other hunter could not use magic as readily. He rounded the corner catching the other hunter off guard slightly at his charge. Their keyblades locked as Riku swung and his opponent blocked.

"Why don't you quit?" The other male spat pushing back on Riku's blade causing their blades to be freed and both jumped backwards.

"I didn't come here to fight. Cloud sent me," Riku hissed back.

Roxas readied another firaga but Riku was close enough to charge before his opponent could cast the spell. Riku darted around the other hunter slashing at him. The other male was more agile and whipped around catching Riku's blade and knocking him back.

"How may times do I have to beat you?"

"Alright, you have left me with no other choice. I will not loose here!" Riku roared.

Then Riku felt a power greater than he had before bubbling deep within him. He reached for it and it erupted, darkness engulfing him. The other hunter lunged and him trying to stop what ever was happening. Riku felt the darkness coil around him, he was not afraid, in fact he reached for it allowing it to envelope him. His cloths transformed into a black form fitting suit the same red heart from the Way to Dawn keychain emblazoned across his chest. Tight dark blue knee high boots and what might as well have been a white grass skirt clung to his flesh almost as if they where a part of him.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of the other male and his keyblade swung harsh and precise enveloped in a black glow knocked his opponent flying into the wall and crumpling unconscious and bloodied to the ground. His hood falling off reveling honey blond hair spiked upwards. Riku felt his vision swimming as he fell forward collapsing on the ground in front of the blond. [5]

Riku blinked his eyes open, the world blurred around him. Each blink revealed a little more of the world to him until it all swam into focus. He was still in the Lift Stop… He lifted his head to find himself looking at the blond hunter he had fought. Said male was awake and their eyes locked. His eyes where a deep sapphire and Riku found himself thinking they where remarkably similar to Sora's eyes. Darker and harder but Riku had a feeling that that was years of being in this World, being a part of this hunt.

"Well, good morning princess," The blond joked dryly.

Riku pushed himself off the ground to get a better look at the other male "Don't call me that," Riku spat.

"Down boy, you are in no condition to fight me again after that stunt. Granted I am in no position to fight you either after that blow. Using the darkness like that are you crazy. If you put yourself too close to the darkness it will over take you…"

Riku did not like the condescending tone but only huffed slightly disgruntled. It was true he could barely move his body felt as heavy as lead and every move sent a jolt of pain through him. It seemed that at the very least they where on some sort of truths as long as neither had the strength to raise their weapon to finish the other off.

Riku slowly sat up and ended up sitting with his back against what seemed to be a force field surrounding the inner part of the lift stop. He was panting from the exertion it took to do that much. If the other male found the strength to stand and swing his keyblade Riku was dead. Both of them would be dead if any heartless showed up as well.

"So what now, we just stay here like sitting ducks?" Riku sighed arms falling limply to his sides eyes closing as he tilted his head upwards.

"Better hope no heartless show up," Came the bitter reply.

Riku cracked an eye open glaring slightly at the other male, "Well I came here to speak with you guess you're a captive audience now."

"You said Cloud sent you? I find that hard to believe."

"Well he did. I ran into him not long ago and mentioned I was looking for a way into Radiant Gardens and he said his brother might know something and sent me here. I can only assume he meant you?"

"Well I highly doubt he meant Ven…" Was the begrudging whispered reply.

"Who…" Riku sighed breathily not really in the mood to play million questions.

"My twin brother."

"Great there's another one of you running around," Riku replied dryly.

"If it makes you feel any better if you manage to get out of here alive he is the least likely of the my family to attack you," Came the soft chuckle as if this was actually funny.

"Ha ha ha…"

"Don't be that way. It's your fault we are sitting ducks out here."

"I don't really know what I did it just happened. I'm still new to this whole hunters ordeal."

"I was under the impression that the outside worlds had condemned this place to rot in hell."

"Yeah they have. I cam back for someone…" Riku tilted his head back down opening his other eye to gain eye contact again.

The change was immediate in the other man as Riku's words. He seemed to relax a bit and a soft sad smile graced his features, "It would have been better to leave them to rot. There are few here that still retain any form of humanity…"

"You are not the first to mention this…" Riku found himself captivated by the others eyes. The sadness, pain that he saw reflected in those pools of blue at his own words. Riku felt a connection to the other man in that moment "Well as long as we are stuck here like this we might as well go through the pleasantries. My name's Riku."

A half smile formed on the others lips "Roxas. I would offer a hand shake but, no thanks to you, I can't move my arms at the moment," and the snarky attitude was back.

"Well if you didn't attack me first…"

"Sorry…" Roxas sighed softly.

Riku blinked slightly startled by the sudden apology. He had not expected Roxas to take credit for his fault in the mishap that landed the two of them in this position. He didn't seem like that kind of guy.

It was silent for a moment before Riku spoke "If we don't die I promise to forgive you."

Roxas let out a heartfelt laugh "Fair enough, fair enough."

Riku smiled softly at the others response. Soon both boys found themselves laughing outright finding the feeling of joy contagious. It took a minute for the laughing to subside and both where left breathless neither remembering the last time they had experienced anything close to happiness let alone mirth.

"Well I'm glad I didn't kill you. You seem like a better guy to keep around Riku."

"I'm glad of that. You seem like a good person Roxas. I would rather not have to take you out."

"Like you could without using dark powers," Roxas jabbed still smiling softly.

"Your probably right… Though I really have no clue what I even did…?" Riku trailed off in a whispered thought.

"The blood transfusion gives us the ability to tap into great powers. However, it also makes us vulnerable to the darkness that calls the heartless. When you give into the call of the darkness you become a heartless. Simple as that," Roxas explained with a half shrug.

"Sora was right then… the healing blood was polluted, stained with an unknown darkness," Riku rested his head back against the barrier closing his eyes once again in thought.

Roxas went oddly quiet, "Sora eh… is he the one you came back for?"

Riku nodded slightly still not looking at his companion "He is very important to me, honestly he is the world to me. Sora was born a member of the healing church and stayed in obligation to it and the rest of the World. I promised I would return."

Roxas was quiet and Riku opened his eyes looking back at the blond to check on his silence "What does your doll look like?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Was the very intelligent answer Riku came out with.

"What does your doll look like? In hunters dream," Roxas reiterated.

Riku raised an eyebrow at the question, "I don't see what this has to do with anything but it looks exactly like him, Sora that is. Honestly I don't like it…"

Roxas chuckled humorlessly "It takes some adjustment," a pause "Each person has a different doll. The dream itself and the doll are unique to each hunter. A reflection of their innermost desires…"

Riku regarded him with a slight tilt of his head. It made sense, the freedom that Destiny Islands had come to represent to him and of course Sora himself. All he had ever wanted was to take Sora and leave, be free to be who they wanted to be not who the church wanted them… no wanted Sora to be.

"Then what's yours?" Before Riku's brain could catch up the question left his lips.

Roxas stiffened slightly and then his shoulders slumped the sadness returning to his eyes. He turned his head breaking the eye contact "I have stayed in this place for so long now trying to protect the one I care for… Riku I ask only one thing from you. Please once we have recovered do not harm the Heartless here. They are not dangerous to the rest of the World. They have been here as long as the World you know has existed."

Riku nodded slowly "I have no intention for hunting here. All I want is to find Sora. What happens after I will figure out though I will hope I figure a way out of this world…"

"Thank you," Roxas closed his eyes and Riku noticed a single tear drop slid down his check.

"You should come with me Roxas. We could make a great team. If I find a way out you could come with us, leave this place," Riku didn't know where that came from but he knew he meant it.

"I have my reasons to stay here. You have one you care for enough to risk everything to protect. I know your feelings only too well. It is the reason I will never leave this place as long as I still live," Roxas whispered.

"Roxas… If there is someone else here they could come with us," Riku offered.

Roxas smiled sadly eyes opening again, "Is he still here? I ask myself that everyday. I walked away from the dream choosing to stay here with the real one. I can't bring myself to hunt anymore Riku. The heartless use to be people. I know they are not anymore but they where. There memories give us strength. When you can remove yourself from that it's not so bad. You can hunt thinking you serve the greater good but now more are heartless than human. Are we not just murderers?"

Riku could tell Roxas had spent a lot of time thinking about this. Riku understood though, Roxas was right to question that. Honestly if it was possible to get those that where still human out and leave the heartless he would. But was that possible?

"I'm not sure Roxas. I guess in a way we are. I have seen humans and heartless alike. In the end I wish to protect the people that are important to me. If that means I have to take out the heartless I will."

"And that is why you still have a purpose in this hunt. I lost mine a while ago," Roxas took in a heavy breath letting the heaviness of that statement hang in the air.

Roxas didn't have to say it the one he cared for most had been lost to the Heartless somewhere amongst this old World. Riku let his head hang in understanding and grief. He wanted to change that fate for the blond but knew he was powerless to do such a thing.

"I'm sorry…" Was all Riku could offer in return.

"It's not your fault," Roxas whispered voice hitching softly. Riku didn't lift his head giving his companion the space to cry without judgment, "We came here searching for the origin of the heartless hoping that finding the caused would give us insight on how to stop the spread. He... was taken down protecting us. He became a Heartless right before my eyes Riku. Having one you love is a curse in this place. It gives you one more thing to fear for and more pain to carry in the end."

"I can't believe that. My love for Sora has brought me this far already. I won't give up on him. I don't care what kind of pain it may bring I will never regret loving him," Riku said with conviction.

"And that is why I stay here Riku. I can't regret my love for Axel either. You know after he transformed I was terribly injured and so was my friend. Axel turned on us but stopped claws inches from my chest. I know that in that moment he was still himself, still the man I had partnered with, the man I loved. So I have stayed here to protect him, to be as close as I can be. I guess in the end that is my fate," Roxas sniffed and Riku heard him whipping his eyes "Well on a lighter note I can move my arms again".

Riku picked his head up to look at his companion. Roxas's story truly moved him and he felt deeply connected to the broken hearted blond, "Well that's good," Riku commented on his ability to move "Roxas, I will not force you to leave this place but would you allow me to return here to offer you company as I am able on my own quest?"

Roxas lowered his arm, his eyes where still red rimmed but he smiled softly, "Yeah, anytime. I want to help you Riku and I hope that you find Sora safe and well."

Roxas reached down unzipping his cloak slightly reveling a black shirt and a white vest with a checkerboard pattern running across it. He reached under the neck of the shirt and yanked something off his neck. Riku caught a glimpse of bronze and then the object was tossed at him. Riku winced as he moved to catch it though he found his limbs didn't feel like lead anymore. He looked at the object and blinked slightly, a key laid nestled in the palm of his hand.

"I am sure you know the layout of this World better than I but just in case. If you go back to the second district next to the fountain there is a doorway into an alleyway. In the back of the ally there is a sewer system that leads into a cave. There is an elevator that has been locked by a magic key, that key to be more specific. Ride it and you will find yourself in the home of a man named Merlin, in the heart of Radient Gardens," Roxas directed.

Riku felt tears prickle at his eyes from the depths of emotion. Between Roxas's story and now the ability to find Sora he couldn't contain it. He let his own tears fall bowing his head and pulling his knees to his chest to hid at least a little while he let his emotions catch up to him. Roxas allowed him space looking away and moving to try and stand. After a few unsuccessful attempts Roxas stood on shaky legs.

He turned away from Riku and then spoke once more, "Cloud gave me that key a while ago. The one my brother cares for the most still lives in this World. He was afraid that what he would find in the depths of Radiant Gardens would lead to a horrible fate for both of them. Do me one more kindness and keep it secret."

Riku collected himself digging the heels of his hands into his eyes to stifle the last of his tears, "I'll do my best."

Roxas pushed away from the wall and moved in front of Riku and extended a hand to help him up. Riku took the offered help and with a hard pull was able to stand as well his legs groaning in protest.

"I will be fine, I know safe places in Hallow Bastion. You should return to hunters dream, it will allow you to recuperate. You don't have to come back to this spot. Any place you have already transported to hunters dream from you may return to. The process is the same as going into the dream," Roxas explained backing way from Riku now that he was safely on his feet.

"It's like you know I have no idea what I'm doing…" Riku grumbled.

"It's fairly obvious you are still gaining the hang of things," Roxas managed to joke though it came out a bit pained after the raw emotions they had both experienced.

"Yeah, yeah…" Riku waved him off, "I promise I will come back."

"I'll hold you to that," Roxas nodded before turning to head back towards the balcony.

Riku closed his eyes picturing Desitny Islands and found himself stepping onto the warm beach, "Thank you Roxas," He whispered as the drak portal closed behind him.

"Welcome home good hunter," The doll spoke having not moved from the last encounter.

"Hey," Riku greeted with a slight wave. He was not a fan of the doll but now it made sense to him why it resembled Sora so closely.

The doll smiled softly and bowed in response "Is there anything I can assist you with today?"

Riku ran his fingers awkwardly through his suddenly clean hair "Honestly, I just want to rest for a while. Rough day…"

The doll nodded and slowly sat on the ground, "There is no truly comfortable location for rest on this Island. I can offer you myself as a pillow if you so desire honorable hunter."

Riku regarded the doll slightly cautiously. He was unsure what that would mean if he allowed himself to get so close to this doll. It was more appealing than sleeping on the rough sand or hard wood of the tree house. His body was still sore and his mind tired from all he had encountered and learned. After a few minutes of contemplation Riku allowed himself to give into the tired feeling and sank down next to the doll. The doll made itself comfortable resting against a tree and beckoned for Riku to lie down. With a sigh Riku set his head in the dolls lap and closed his eyes. It was surprisingly comfortable. The doll was cool to the touch a welcomed sensation against the heat of the sun on Destiny Islands. The fabric of his cloths where soft and comfortable to rest against.

Before he knew it he had drifted into a deep healing sleep. The last thing Riku was aware of was Sora's voice whispering to him "Sleep well, good hunter."

Notes: Axel X Roxas fans I am sorry. There will be no AkuRoku action because Axel has already succumbed to his fate. Like I said this chapter starts to show the true colors of this fic. I was looking forward to writing Roxas in this fic, his character was one of the basic ideas that would not leave my head and forced me to finally write this beast of a fanfic. This is a note heavy chapter…

[1] Okay I'm going to use this note for 2 things. 1) Doll Sora in this chapter uses a few quotes from bloodborne. As does the other character we will meet in hunters dream today. 2) I decided to leave the idea of "leveling up" in this fic. I am trying not to make this too video gamey but, that is the purpose of the doll in game. I need him to have a solid purpose to start. Other wise Riku's wariness of it/him would not allow for interactions readily. It would be jarring (in a the writing didn't flow way) if they did not interact through out the fic. by the time I get to the end.

[2] Okay so I have already choosen what keychains Riku will be getting in this fic. They are mostly from kh 3D but not all. There will be a few from kh 1 and kh 2 as we continue. Just because we get a new keychain doesn't mean I change keyblades though, just fyi.

[3] Okay lots of attack info (great a new section of info. I need to talk about). So every time Riku channels bloodechos he will be getting a new "deck command" (think of them more like special attacks in this fic). For this first level I gave Riku sliding dash because I love that ability at the start of the game. He did gain another ability but you will see it later in the chapter. Lastly, visceral attacks, these are a major component in Bloodborne done when you parry an enemy (or sneak up on an enemy). I've changed it a little because Riku will not be using a gun only his keyblade. The attack will be done with his left hand instead of his right as that hand is free when he is using his keyblade. If you want to see what it looks like look up a YouTube video of a visceral attack in bloodborne.

[4] This is Hallow Bastion as seen in KH 1. We are starting in Rising falls.

[5] 1st Okay more to talk about. So some of the dialogue in this fight (specifically from Roxas) is directly from the Riku Roxas fight in Days (did I just admit to days being a real game? What is wrong with me). 2nd Riku will have the ability to tap into the darkness within himself. It will not be seen very much but it holds significance. As does the fact that when he taps into that power he transforms into the grass skirt Riku (as I have always called that outfit from KH 1/Repliku) not Ansem Riku. I feel now might be a good time to mention this has a possibility of a sequel (if people like this enough) and this specific point would be explored more there than in Endless Night.


End file.
